


Bending Vows

by PuraVesania



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bending Celibacy Vows, Bulges and Nooks, Fingering, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuraVesania/pseuds/PuraVesania
Summary: Kankri is in Heat and Cronus offers to help.Just a short one-shot I typed on my phone.





	

Kankri laid on his bed, burning up and annoyed. Being celibate was hard enough with the constant stream of attractive trolls parading through his vision on a daily basis. Not that he was judging them. It wasn't their fault they were attractive. He just needed to get better control. The problem currently was his own Heat, which had taken him by surprise the day before. He'd been sitting in a nice pile of clothing and material, having a pale chat with Porrim, when all of a sudden the temperature in the room seemed to ratchet up and his sweater became uncomfortably warm. 

Porrim had noticed immediately, her nostrils flaring as she scented his pheromones, and he had probably been very rude when he'd dragged her from the pile and slammed the door in her face before she'd had the chance to offer her services. Again. Like she did every time. It was nice of her, but she'd never liked his vows anyway and he didn't trust her not to make him break them when he was most vulnerable. So he'd set about locking up his hive and taking precautions to make sure no one would bother him during this very, very long week. His Pesterchum was set to Away, his phone was on silent, and his husk top was shut down. There was nothing to distract him from laying here in his misery, resisting the urge to relieve the burning. This was the price of his vows and he'd take it in stride as he always did. 

At least, that was the plan until a rapid, insistent knocking jerked him from the fitful sleep he'd managed to fall into. Kankri grumbled, pulling his pillow over his head in an effort to ignore the sound and get back to sleep. That lasted for all of three seconds before the heat beneath the pillow became too much and he yanked it from his face. 

At least the knocking had stopped. Kankri sighed and stretched, trying to loosen the tight muscles in his legs and arms. One good thing about his Heat was that he could be naked and his mind was too hazy to care. He enjoyed the short reprieve from his own standards. Though it didn't help when, like now, a wave of fresh need would wash over him and his hand would instinctually travel between his legs. He hissed and withdrew his fingers when they made contact with the damp outer lips of his nook. His body still reacted, walls clenching and traitorous bulge slithering out from its sheath for attention. He ignored the bright red muscle as it curled against his stomach, leaving a matching trail of material across his grey skin. 

Taking a deep breath, he pinned his hands beneath his back and tried to distract his mind. He started mentally quizzing himself on Beforean laws, and when that became too easy, moved onto Alternian. He found himself stuck on whether the punishment for treason was being flayed then burned, or being flayed while burned, when the knocking started up again. 

Kankri growled, sharp teeth snapping as he yelled, knowing from experience that his loud voice could be heard from his open bedroom door and over to the front door. "Go away!" 

The rapping ceased and he sighed in relief, flopping back onto the bed. Shoot, he'd lost his place. Now he'd have to start over again. Ok, the punishment for disrespecting a high blood was-

"A-Aaahhh!" Kankri cried out as his back arched off the bed, fingers gripping the sheets beneath him. A new wave of fire washed through his body, more intense than the last. Kankri could barely think, feeling warm material drip from his nook and run down his thigh. His bulge squirmed and curled in on itself, trying to get some friction. He whimpered helplessly, trying to ride out the wave. They were getting worse and they'd only continue to until the Heat nearly drove him insane in a few days time. He would survive it. He always did. And once he got past the worst, everything would be easier. 

"Kanny?" Well, the hallucinations were starting early this time. Normally they didn't hit him until the third or fourth day, when the need and lust were nearly constant. Kankri shook his head to clear it, knowing it would be in vain. 

"Kan? I heard you yellin'. You ok, chief?" Of course it was Cronus. His fantasies always jumped between Cronus and, to his utter mortification, Rufioh. Damned pretty troll boys. 

Kankri pressed his thighs together, taking deep breaths. Why wasn't this one passing? It was taking too long. He-

"Kan-..Whoa!" 

Kankri's eyes flashed open, darting to the doorway. Cronus was standing there, violet eyes wide and trained on Kankri's naked body. Kankri knew he must look a mess. Hair wild, eyes hazy, red material dripping down his thighs and onto the sheets. With as often as Cronus flirted with him, he'd probably imagined something like this before. 

That thought made Kankri flush and realize his position. He quickly grabbed the covers to hide his shame as Cronus' nostrils flared. His fins trembled and fanned away from his face a bit, and Kankri watched with fascination as the gills on his neck opened and closed, something they only did when he wasn't getting enough oxygen. Kankri swallowed hard. Shit.

"Kan, I heard you scream. I picked your lock." Cronus took a step into the bedroom and Kankri snapped out of his stupor. 

"Cronus! Get out of here this instant!" He tugged the sheets up higher, hiding not only his body, but also it's reaction to Cronus' close proximity. His senses were heightened during his Heat and Cronus smelled wonderful, like the sea and a faint hint of smoke. Kankri swallowed again as his mouth began to water. 

Cronus seemed to realize what he was doing and stopped after a couple of steps. He took a shuddering breath, running a hand over his hair. "I couldn't get ahold of you on Pesterchum, and when you didn't answer the door I got worried. Then I heard you scream and thought you were in trouble, but.." 

He inhaled deeply, and Kankri watched with a mix of trepidation and lust as a predatory smirk curled the sea troll's thin lips. His teeth were razor sharp like the rest of his features, and the glint in his violet eyes sent a stab of fire directly to Kankri's core. 

Cronus took another step forward and Kankri whined, wanting to tell him to go away, but unable to open his mouth. The one time he wasn't able to talk..

"You're in heat, aren't you?" Cronus stopped at the foot of the bed, eyes locked into Kankri's. Kankri nodded dumbly because it was all he could do. Every fiber in his body was screaming at him to invite the undeniably attractive high blood into his bed and pail him until he couldn't move. It knew, his body KNEW, that there was a fit mate in the room. Someone that he could fill a bucket with and send it off with the drones, furthering their lines. His brain was fogged and uncooperative. Kankri was having a hard time remembering why he was supposed to be against this. 

At least he was, until Cronus shed his jacket and boots and crawled onto the bed. Kankri opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced before he could even begin by cool, firm lips pressed to his own. Kankri's first instinct was so push him off, but that thought lasted a nanosecond before his body overrode his mind and he latched onto Cronus with all he had. The other troll seemed to be trying to take it slow, but at Kankri's nonverbal insistence he proceeded at a speed more compatible with the red blood's desperation. That is, he grabbed Kankri's bare hips and jerked them against his own, making them both groan into their kiss.

Cronus was surprised to feel Kankri's hands fumbling at his belt and he knocked them away, pinning his thin wrists above his head with one strong hand. Kankri growled in protest, wrapping his legs around the sea troll's waist and grinding up against his bulge. It had begun to slip from its sheath the moment Kankri's pheromones hit his senses, and now it was straining against the fabric of his jeans in a decidedly aggressive way. But despite how this whole situation probably looked, he refused to think with his bulge and do something Kankri would likely regret later. Ignoring his own growing need, Cronus grabbed the other troll's hip with his free hand and pushed him back onto the bed, earning a desperate whine and sharp nip to his tongue.

Cronus chuckled, kissing him gently once more before whispering, "Hang on there, chief. I ain't gonna let you break your vows completely over this. We'll just...bend them a bit."

Kankri blinked up at him in surprise, fog momentarily clearing from his mind. If they weren't going to pail then what was-

"Oh!" Kankri gasped aloud as Cronus' hand slipped between his thighs and stroked the outer lips of his nook. He shuddered at the cool touch, legs parting on their own and hips rising to meet his fingers. Cronus laughed softly, watching him with heated, adoring eyes as he slowly slipped one inside. Kankri's eyes widened and he hissed in pleasure as the walls of his nook clenched around the digit, thrilled and yearning for more. He keened when Cronus began to thrust in and out, starting slow and working his way to a faster pace as Kankri reacted enthusiastically. He knew he must look a sight, panting and whimpering for more, harder, faster. Cronus complied with a smirk, a second finger joining the first and making Kankri howl. 

He released Kankri's wrists and they flew to his back, sharp nails biting deep. Cronus didn't so much as wince, shuddering happily and giving a curl of his fingers in return. While Kankri was lost in the pleasure and slick sounds Cronus' hand was making between his legs, the sea troll was watching him intently. He would have been unnerved had he been capable, but his mind all but blanked at Cronus' next action.

He'd let go of his hands to unwrap Kankri's bulge from around his wrist, where it had apparently taken up residence. A few fast strokes and Kankri was screaming, the heat in his body flaring to a full blaze. His entire world narrowed down to those cold hands, so soothing against his warmth, and Cronus' voice crooning softly in his ear. He couldn't make out the words, but his tone was praising and encouraging, and Kankri shuddered with delight. 

His bulge began to stiffen and jerk in Cronus' grasp. He knew, clinically, what was going to happen, but having never experienced an orgasm himself he was completely unprepared for the pure explosion of sensation. Warm, bright red coated his chest and stomach, leaking down onto the bed. Cronus continued to thrust and stroke him through each wave, his deep voice adding to the swirl of mind numbing pleasure. 

Cronus released his bulge as it slipped back into the top of his nook, withdrawing fingers dripping in red from his insides. Kankri wondered vaguely why he had been fighting something so wonderful for so long, but he didn't have much time to consider the question as Cronus laid down on his side and pulled him close. Kankri protested weakly. They were covered in his genetic material and he didn't want to stain the other's shirt anymore than he already had. Cronus' fingers traced a delicious path up his spine and through his hair, telling him it would be okay in a tone that bordered on pale.

"Just sleep, Kanny." He said soothingly, kissing between his horns as the other troll started to go limp in his arms. "It's alright. We'll worry about the mess later. You need rest, chief."

Kankri thought he might have nodded and given his thanks, but he couldn't be sure. Within seconds he was lulled to sleep by Cronus' calming voice and gentle hands, truly resting for the first time in nights.


End file.
